The Way We Are
by Yazzy
Summary: Just a little fic showing how despite the differences between Rei and Kai, they can still have a shot at hapiness together just the way they are. Yaoi, KaiRei.


Hiya, me again! This time I wanted to do a fic sort of showing the differences between Kai and Rei, and I came up with this. I like it 'cause Rei has biscuits!

At the moment I'm stuck doing stupid technology coursework and it's driving me insane, so if this is a bit weird/ full of plotholes then that's why. Anyway, here you go:

* * *

Kai glanced up from his homework as the door opened. Rei came in, balancing two mugs of tea in one hand, and a book, notebook and pen in the other. There was a packet of biscuits in his mouth which he dropped on his bed. He put the mugs on the table next to Kai and collapsed onto his bed, narrowly avoiding crushing the biscuits.

Kai went back to his work, frowning over his maths. He disliked homework, especially that given by Kioto-san, who was a vindictive madwoman. He didn't notice Rei come over and read the question over his shoulder. "It's eight." Kai jumped and looked up.

"What?"

"The answer. It's eight." Rei picked up his tea and took a sip. He pulled a face and put it down again. "I hate it when Kenny makes the tea. It's always horrible..."

"Why is it eight? I thought it was sixty-four..."

"You didn't square-route it."

Kai's eyes flickered over the question again and then he blinked. "Oh. Thanks..."

"No problem." Rei collapsed down on the bed again, and opened the biscuits. He opened his book and started reading. Kai watched him for a second, then went back to factorising equations. After a while he gave up, still totally unable to fathom the point of such tedious calculations.

He went over to Rei and took a biscuit from the packet. "Do you think Kioto-san will believe me if I say aliens stole my homework?"

"No. Why, can't you do it?"

"It's boring."

Rei looked up, licking biscuit crumbs from his lips. "That's not what I asked you." Kai sighed.

"I don't understand it."

Rei put his book down on the bedside table and sat up. "Bring it here then. I'll help you." Kai frowned, then obeyed. Rei looked over the page of questions, half-heartedly and badly answered in Kai's neat handwriting. He picked up his pen and tapped it absently on the paper, reading and re-reading the questions thoroughly.

"Do you actually know how to do the calculation?"

"No. I wasn't listening. I don't like her."

Patiently Rei explained what to do, and Kai listened carefully. Not only was Rei nicer than Kioto-san, he was also better at explaining things, and seemed to actually know what he was talking about. Although, as they worked through the sheet, Kai was becoming increasingly and uncomfortably aware of the close proximity of Rei's body to his own.

When they finished, Rei smiled. "There. They're easy, really." Kai nodded.

"Thanks."

"You know, Kai, you should try listening, even if you don't like her."

Kai flopped down onto his bed, kicking his bag onto the floor. "But you don't go to my school, Rei, you don't know what she's like!"

"I don't go to school at all, Kai, but I know you should listen to people who know what you need to know, or you won't get anywhere."

Kai thought about this. "If you don't go to school, how do you know how to do equations?"

"Well I didn't. I just worked it out after I went through it a few times in my head. I don't find it hard."

Kai gaped at him, then shook his head. "I hate maths. It's so boring..."

"But it's useful."

"No it's not. When am I ever going to need to know how to factorize equations and use surds?"

"You're not. But if you have children, you'll be able to teach them. And you'll know the answer if it ever comes up in a quiz!" Rei laughed and picked his book back up, pushing a biscuit whole into his mouth. Kai reached over and took one too, choosing to take his time and suck the chocolate off the top first.

"I wish -I- didn't go to school."

"You don't. Not really. You come from a society where good grades are important. Where I come from, no-one cares. So, I don't care. But if you failed your classes you'd be upset."

"I wouldn't hate it if my teachers were at all interesting or stimulating." Kai replied, sarcastic. Rei shook his head and once more abandoned his book. He picked up another biscuit and held it up.

"This is a biscuit, yeah?"

"Yeah..." Kai answered, wondering what exactly Rei was trying to say.

"I could make biscuits like this. I could sell biscuits like this. I could tell you all about what's in the biscuit. But it's just a biscuit. It's not a car, or a computer, or anything. It's not complicated. But it's useful. Now you probably have no aspirations to become the kind of person who's good at cooking and sorting things out. You want to be someone skilled, with an important job. That's the difference between us, Kai. That's why you have to listen, or you'll never become the kind of person you value."

Kai thought about it, and concluded that Rei was probably right. He sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "What do you want from life, Rei?"

"To be happy." The reply came without hesitation.

"But what would make you happy?"

"Lots of things. Becoming a better beyblader. Maybe...finding someone I love, settling down. Learning more about the world. Meeting more people. One day I'd like to go on a long holiday, somewhere far away, and different. I'd like to make my family proud...what about you?"

"I want to find somewhere that I belong, and someone to spend my life with..."There was a short silence, then Rei sat up.

"There is one other thing I want in life...the courage to tell people the truth." He sighed. "Can I trust you, Kai?"

"Yes."

"...I'm gay."

Kai rolled onto his side and looked over at Rei. The neko-jin's cheeks were aflame, and he was looking down at the floor as if it had suddenly become extremely interesting. "So am I." He was surprised at the effect that this remark had on Rei; he looked up, eyes wide, and his mouth dropped open.

"W-what...did you just say?"

"I'm gay as well."

A slight smile spread slowly across Rei's face. "I'm not the only one then." Kai shook his head, then, on the spur of the moment, went and sat next to Rei, one arm sliding around Rei's hips. The chinese boy leant against him hesitantly. "Kai-?"

Kai regarded Rei silently for a moment, then kissed him. Rei pulled away. "Kai...Kai, this can't work...we're different people, Kai, we want different things...I don't want a casual relationaship, I want to be serious, and-"

Kai's lips brushed across Rei's again, silencing him. "We both want someone to be with. Why don't we just work from there?"

fin


End file.
